


coffee

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Tevene (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Anders wakes his grumpy elf.





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this hardly even constitutes posting since i just wrote it to practice my latin/tevene (since im... building my own tevene like a fool), BUT it's cute enough that i figured no harm in sharing hehe
> 
> hope you enjoy~

Some people looked more peaceful in sleep. In fact, Anders used to think  _ everyone _ looked more peaceful in sleep - even ol' Nathaniel's scowls had smoothed away sometimes, when the nightmares didn't crinkle that young face up again.

Fenris, however, defied that rule.

The elf was curled up in a ball under at least four blankets, decidedly further on Anders' side of the bed than his own. His face, which was snuggled happily into Anders' pillow, was scrunched up in distaste, not unlike a displeased cat.

Anders could only tell that from his nose and mouth, however. His eyes and brows were covered by that awful sleeping mask Hawke had made him; the satin-y blue one that had BUGGER OFF stitched into it in a vibrant orange lettering. Where Hawke even got thread that orange, Anders would never know.

Occasionally, Anders would see that cute scowl and those rude words and think affectionately,  _ yes, love, I shall bugger off, _ leaving Fenris to lie in for a well-deserved extra hour or two, but not today. Hawke had bullied them into agreeing to an outing today, saying xe needed Aveline, Fenris, and Anders on the Coast for something "probably very important!", so Fenris needed to be up and ready early. He wasn't a morning person, not now that he didn't have to be, and Aveline wasn't going to stand for his morning grumpiness, so it was best he had ample time to grump it all out before their trip.

Anders knew better than to shake him awake. Instead, he sang a bawdy tune he'd learned ages ago, one about two courtesans and a chalice, slowly growing louder until Fenris began to grumble, wiggling under his hill of blankets.

"Kaffar.  _ Neglecto _ ortus ante meridium…"

"You know I don't speak Tevinter, love. It's a bright and lovely morning-" Outside, distant thunder rumbled. There was not yet rain pattering the battered windows, but there would certainly be rain to trudge through later in the day. "It's a grey and dreary morning and everyone's getting up to start their business. Even darkspawn and demons, but especially handsome elves."

Fenris grumbled again, pulling one of the blankets up to cover his scowl. 

Now that Fenris knew it was Anders, touch would be safe and accepted, so Anders curled up behind Fenris to slowly peel the blankets away. Fenris seemed pleased with this development - at least until he realized Anders was trying to pull him out of bed.

Despite the mask still on his face, Anders felt that Fenris glaring at him.

"Good morning, love," he sang softly. "It's time to wake up now."

"No…"

"Yes."

"No!"

" _ Yes. _ " He pressed a kiss under Fenris' ear, closing his eyes to avoid getting poked by the pointed tip (again). Fenris huffed, but accepted the attention. "Out of bed and I'll make us that fancy coffee stuff you like."

Anders wasn't sure why he liked the stuff so much, given the flavor (and the pricetag), but Fenris' ears twitched and he perked up, just like Anders knew he would. "...With milk."

"Yep. I saved some in the icebox. Don't you love me?"

" _ Amatus… _ "

Anders kissed him again. "I'm taking that to mean yes."

This time, Fenris kissed him back, then followed blindly when Anders pulled away. He gave a small, "O, ardo  _ contactus _ , flammitimus," which Anders thought might have been a protest. Anders gave him one final kiss, peeling the mask backwards as Fenris melted into him. Free of the awful blue padded silk, Fenris' eyes remained closed, eyelids twitching as if in restless sleep.

Bringing his hand to Fenris face, Anders gently felt those fragile lids, trailing down the flat noise and soft mouth. Then he stood, whispering, " _ coffee _ ," and left the room. Fenris would not yet follow, but once he smelt the bittersweet scent of brewing beans, he'd come shuffling sure enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my latin vocab from an online source but i think i got the forms of the words correctly... i havent been studying it for very long. if its wrong, we'll just say its different in tevene LOL
> 
> "neglecto ortus ante meridium" - i hate waking before noon 
> 
> though the latin word is meridiem, i changed it slightly to make it more uniform to tevene
> 
> "o, ardo contactus, flammitimus" - oh, i love your touch, object of love
> 
> flammitimus comes from flamma, but made male and using my own "-itimus" that works like the spanish "-ito"/"-ita" in making a word cutesy/affectionate
> 
> this end note is too long for such a short fic akdjsk THANKS FOR READING 💖


End file.
